littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yru17
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Littlefoot's Adventures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 03:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Could you add some posters for the Littlefoot's Adventures films, please? Can you and at poohadventures.wikia.com make Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaurs (Jim Henson TV Show), Littlefoot's Adventures of﻿ Chip 'n Dale﻿ Rescue Rangers﻿ (TV Series), Ash's Adventures of﻿ Dragon Tales, Littlefoot, Barney & Friends, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur King, Littlefoot's Adventures of Muppet Classic﻿ Theater, Littlefoot's Adventures of American Dragon﻿﻿ Jake﻿ Long, Littlefoot﻿ Meets Sailor Moon, Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer, Littlefoot's Adventures of Romeo﻿ & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss and use Ash and his friends Littlefoot's Adventures of Dragon Tales and Littlefoot's Adventures﻿ of Alvin and﻿ the Chipmunks Meet﻿ Frankenstein if you replies? Could you also make Littlefoot's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service? Messages from BD3150 Do you have Photoshop yet? 'Cause I'm still waiting for the photo of Littlefoot and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective, and could you also do a trailer to put on Vimeo? 14:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC)14:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC)14:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC)~ Greetings from TheMrRamonlle Hey Yru17! It's me, Ramon. I like your Littlefoot's Adventures articles (shown on the Pooh's Adventures Wiki) with Timon and ? Pumbaa, and Spongebob and his friends. All your articles were great. Now I was wondering if I can make some Littlefoot's Adventures films like what you are doing, so I can guest star Sesame Street characters there. I haven't seen you guest star Sesame Street characters in your crossovers. But I noticed that you are going to do Land Before Time crossovers with Follow that Bird and Elmo in Grouchland.? You have a lot of Littlefoot's Adventures pages in the Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Can I please do some Littlefoot's Adventures films? Thank you! TheMrRamonlle (talk) 17:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I want to do all Littlefoot's Adventures films. In fact, I am planning to guest star the Sesame Street characters in some of my Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo films. I hope you understand. Yru17 (talk) 19:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, only a few others are doing some Littlefoot's Adventures films. Plus, I have done some Littlefoot's Adventures Ideas on the Idea Wiki with permission from Pichu8boy. If I were not to make Littlefoot's Adventures, can you do? Littlefoot's Adventures of Furry Vengeance, Littlefoot's Adventures of PB&J Otter, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Littlefoot in Disney Junior: Live on Stage, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rolie Polie Olie, and Littlefoot Plays BASEketball, Littlefoot and Wakko's Wish, and more? And I would like you to put the South Park boys (including Butters), Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Ike Broflovski, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, the current Sesame Street cast (with Abby Cadabby), Mickey and his friends, the Looney Tunes, Garfield and his friends, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fievel and his family, and Eilonwy and her friends. I also want you to do Littlefoot's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey? (since you are going to do Spongebob's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey) guest starring Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, von Drake, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup,? South Park boys (including Butters),? Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Ike Broflovski,? Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, the current Sesame Street cast (with Abby Cadabby), the Looney Tunes, Garfield and his friends, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fievel and his family, and Eilonwy and her friends. And in that film, I was wondering if you can let Big Bird, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot (all the four only) sing "Just One Person" from the? Snoopy the Musical? film. Use Big Bird (for Snoopy's voice), Cera (for Lucy's voice), Ducky (for Sally's voice), and Littlefoot (for the boys' voices). It was like when four people sang "Just One Person" in? A Very Special Sesame Street Christmas. I also want you to put some more villains such as Jafar, Iago, the Evil Queen, Hades, Ursula, Scar, the Big Bad Wolf, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Miss Finch, and Saddam Hussein.? If not, maybe you can do another film where you can guest star Sesame Street characters, and let the only four who are Big Bird, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot sing "Just One Person" from the Snoopy the Musical film, like when you are going to let Barney, Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot sing "We're Gonna Find a Way" in Littlefoot in Fantasmic!. In fact, I'm also gonna let Barney and the Peanuts Gang sing? "We're Gonna Find a Way" in some of my Peanuts crossovers (though I'm not a big Barney fan). Plus, you can make some more Land Before Time crossovers guest starring Sesame Street characters besides Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo crossovers. But you know what, I'm taking control of all Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures films guest starring Barney and his friends, the Muppets, Scrooge and his nephews, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, Chip and Dale, Mario and his friends, Sonic and his friends, Spyro and his friends, the Toy Story cast, and the Disney Princesses. But I can let you do some Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey and Charlie Brown and Snoopy Encounter the Phantom of the Opera (the two Peanuts crossovers are shown in the Pooh's Adventures Wiki) where you can let? Barney, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown, and Linus van Pelt sing the song,? "We're Gonna Find a Way". So check my Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series shown in the Pooh's Adventures Wiki, and you can find them there. I hope you enjoyed the messages. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 07:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute! Before I accept any of your ideas. I want to let you know that Littlefoot and his friends cannot face Hades before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar because not only is Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules supposed to mark the first time Littlefoot and his friends face Hades, but I'm planning to do that film after both Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves to avoid confusing the audience since there was an episode of the Disney animated show based the Disney animated film Hercules entitled Hercules and the Arabian Night, in which Hercules meets Aladdin for the first time. Also in that episode, Jasmine claims that she's already married. This indicates that it takes place afer Aladdin and the King of Thieves. That's why I would rather wait on having Littlefoot and his friends face Haades until Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules, which will be done after Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Alright. Once again I told you, I've done some Littlefoot's Adventures Ideas on the Idea Wiki with Pichu8boy's permission. By the way, Can you do Littlefoot in Sesame Street 4D Movie Magic, Littlefoot and Abby in Wonderland, and Littlefoot and Elmo's Christmas Countdown? TheMrRamonlle (talk) 14:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess so, although I have yet to see the real specials. Plus, I plan on doing Land Before Time/Sesame Street films sometime after Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Yru17 (talk) 15:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yru17. And by the way, as you guest star Sesame Street characters along with Butters Stotch from South Park (because Butters is one of the main five characters of South Park), can you do Littlefoot's Adventures of Furry Vengeance, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey and Littlefoot and the Nine Lives of Chloe King? I would love that. Because I've done Winnie the Pooh and The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Pooh's Adventures of Furry Vengeance, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Furry Vengeance, and Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey. Remember to put Butters (from South Park) in your Littlefoot's Adventures crossovers. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 13:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to break it to you, but RatiganRules is already planning to guest star Littlefoot and his friends in his Winx Club crossover with Dream Along with Mickey. That's why I'm the doing the SpongeBob version instead. Yru17 (talk) 19:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Maybe you can do Littlefoot's Adventures of Furry Vengeance and'' Littlefoot and The Nine Lives of Chloe King''. How about those? Can you also do Littlefoot Learns How to Eat Fried Worms and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pretty Little Liars? TheMrRamonlle (talk) 02:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) A Furry Vengeace crossover Hey! I made articles of? Pooh's Adventures of Furry Vengeance? (guest starring? Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwaski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, and Tantor)? and Charlie Brown and Snoopy's? Adventures of Furry Vengeance? ''(guest starring? Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Bean Bunny, Sam the Eagle, and the Electric Mayhem), The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuckt, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Zazu, Rafiki, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex (Toy Story), Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Aurora, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus). You remember I told you a while ago to do a Land Before Time crossover on that and remember that you can guest star Sesame Street characters and PB&J Otter characters. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 08:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yru17! It's TheMrRamonlle again! I changed my mind about my Furry Vengeance crossovers, so I moved the characters of the Gummi Bears, Talespin, andPinocchio, and some Lion King characters to the Pooh version. Another visit from TheMrRamonlle Hey Yru17! It's TheMrRamonlle. I would want to do ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb. I really to want guest star the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Barney and friends, the Gummi Bears, Scrooge and his friends, Chip and Dale and their sidekicks, the Talespin Gang, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Rafiki, the Toy Story gang, Mario and his friends, Sonic and his friends, Spyro and his friends, the Griffins, the Disney Princesses and their allies, and the Madagascar cast. The article about the show is in the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series in the Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I will also do Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia and Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap. Hope you like the message. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 11:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you make the page for "Winnie the Pooh vs. Monster House" on Pooh's Adventures Wiki right now? I said, can you make the page for "Winnie the Pooh vs. Monster House" on Pooh's Adventures Wiki right now? I will make the page when I get the chance. Messages from SuperDisneyFan15 Hello. What do you want? Yru17 (talk) 13:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Am I being blocked by you? If so, then I'm really sorry about all of this arguing with you. Please forgive me. Yru17 (talk) 13:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Will you please unblock me from DeviantArt? I will if you tell me how I can do so and where I can find a list of blocked users. Messages from Catscratch1 Hey, So i was thinking, We need some charatchers that star in nicktoons & nickcoms spongebob Charatchers Like Gordon, Ren, Stimpy, & Rocko. Thanks. Catscratch1 (talk) 01:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC) It depends if any of the users want to use those characters, especially since I let Daniel Esposito take over the Littlefoot's Adventures Series, due to the fact that I retired from the Pooh's Adventures League. Yru17 (talk) 02:38, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Can I join the Leauge? That's something you're going to have to talk to Brerdaniel about on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Yru17 (talk) 02:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I made a remake of that World of Color Move with Pooh. I Made a intro, plus added charatchers from Catscratch, Can I upload it? Are you kidding me?! No! You can't do that because that's stealing! Daniel already made Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, so I would suggest you check before you make stuff! Yru17 (talk) 16:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) So, can i make Winnie the pooh goes to Catscratch? Littlefoot's Adventures team. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby (founders/commanders) *Guido (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King) *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers) *Mr. Thicknose (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers) *Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest) *Doc *Dara *Bron *Shorty *Ali *Topsy *Tria *Tricia *Mama Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Pterano *Mama Sharptooth *Papa Sharptooth *Littlefoot's Mother *Old One *Pat *Saro *Sue *Hyp Mutt Nod *Speckles *Blue-Eyes (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) *Speckles Jr. *Momma Dino *Tyra *Blue Jurassic World *Rexy Jurassic Park *Pod the Pyroraptor *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Nash & Ramsey *Aladar *Neera *Baylene *Eema *Url *Bruton *Big Al *Patchi *Scowler *Juniper *Alex *Broken Jaw *Woodstock *Shroomo *Stumpy *Tinkerbelle *Junior *Spinosaurus Planet Dinosaur *Matilda Prehistoric Park. *Terrence Prehistoric Park. *Theo Prehistoric Park *Titanosaur Prehistoric Park *Makuu *Makuu's Float *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Serena *Chun LI *Max Taylor *Zoe Drake *Rex Owen *Rod *Laura *Shaak Ti *Patch The Tarbosaurus *Saurophaganax Planet Dinosaur *Mrs. Mama LBT *White Tip